Kagome In Love
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: Will Naraku kill Kagome? Will Inuyasha Stop Kagura? Just read to find out. R&R (COMPLETE!)
1. Love Revealed

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 1 - Love revealed  
Inuyasha sat watching Kagome lay on the grass. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes staring into the vast unknowens of the clear blue sky. The clouds began to darken.  
"Kaomge! It's going to rain, we should head back to camp!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
"Yah, sure. Just a sec," Kagome yelled back. The rain fell hard and fast.  
"Kagome! Come on!" Inuyasha yelled running up to her.  
"Inu...I have to ask you something,"  
"Yes Kags?"  
"When we do get the rest of the Shikon No Tama, what will you do with it?"  
"I...." Inuyasha looked at Kagome hard in the eyes "I don't know," Inuyasha replied truthfully. Kagome seemed satisfied with the answer.  
"Inu?"  
"Yes?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed with stupid questions.  
"Do you...like...I mean...do you....I don't know...love me?"  
Inuyasha froze in his tracks, Kagome stopped by his side.  
"I...yes...yes I do," Inuyasha said.  
"Oh Inu!" Kagome cried and hugged him.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha blushed a furious red. After she let go, Inuyasha wrapped his coat around her.  
The long walk back to the camp was relaxing for Kagome and Inuyasha. They somehow managed to tell each others feelings to each other, well Inuyasha at least.  
"Inuyasha, I...love you to," Kagome's face was a slight scarlet.  
"Oh Kags..." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.  
"It's cold..."  
"Here," Inuyasha pulled Kagome in a tight hug as they walked.  
Once at camp Inuyasha and Kagome let go of each other.  
"Look at you two! Your soaked! Come inside and dry up!" Shippo protested and pulled Kagome inside. Inuyasha followed suit.  
"Your all wet Kagome, what have you been up to?" Sango asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing..." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who was sending her a death glare.  
"I see," Miroku said suspiciously. Sango didn't hit him.  
"Kagome? What were you two up to?" Miroku asked.  
"Nothing!" Kagome said again, turning a slight magenta.  
"Than why are you turning red?" Miroku asked a sly smile appearing on his face, now Sango hit him!  
"What was that for?!"  
"You know what that was for!" Sango muttered and walked over to Kagome. Kagome shivered.  
"Geez, you humens can get cold so easily!" Inuyasha muttered.  
"INU!" Kaogme looked at him with daggers in her eyes.  
"INUYASHA!" Sango said in a threating tone.  
"Wat's it to you?" Inuyasha said and stood against the wall. Kagome gave a small cough.  
"You should get some sleep," Sango insisted.  
"Yeah, I geuss I should, here's your coat Inu. See you all in the morning," Kagome walked over to a ready made bed and fell asleep.  
"Kagome, don't you want Inuyasha to come with you?" Miroku asked.  
"NO! YOUR A PERVERT! Sango would you hit him for me?"  
"Sure," Sango hit Miroku swiftly.  
"That was worth it," Miroku moaned into the floor.  
"I bet," Sango responded and walked outside with one of Kagome's umbrellas.  
"Sango come back!" Miroku moaned.  
"Let her cool down," Miroku heard Kagome moan from under the heavy blanket.  
"Alright" Miroku crossed his legs and put his arms in his lap. "Now to look after you Kagome."  
"Don't even think about it." Inuyasha blocked Miroku from getting to Kagome.  
"Terrerize someone else!"  
"Spoil sport!"  
  
The next day:  
  
Kagome woke up with a major headache.  
"Hi Sango!"  
"Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?"  
"Better," Kagome replied coughing slightly.  
"You should still stay in bed. Inuyasha went out for a while. Listen I'll talk to you later, we have a demon to go fight!"  
"Sango, I want to go" Kagome coughed.  
"No, you stay in bed. Shippo you watch her okay." Sango gave Shippo a stern look.  
"Fine!"  
After Sango and Miroku disapeared Shippo kept Kagome company. 


	2. Kagome Sneaks Out!

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 2 - Kagome Sneaks Out!  
  
Kagome snuck out of the hut as soon as Shippo fell asleep. Kagome didn't mean to do this, actualy she did, but she felt she had to. She grabbed her arrow set, pulled her bike from the back of the hut, and followed the sneak trail Miroku had made for her. And she knew it.  
"The path says to go this way," Kags thought. "But did Miroku make this? Or did someone else?" Kagome found herself wondering. She continued to follow the trail to a small clearing. No one was there.  
"I see you found me," a familure voice said.  
"Who's there?! Come out!" Kagome yelled. Non other than Kikyo stepped out.  
"This is the wench that Inuyasha desires now, I never thought he could go so low," Kikyo said and took a step toward Kagome. Kagome found she couldn't move, not because she was bound, but fear held her frozen still.  
"Leave me alone," at last Kagome her strength and moved a few steps back.  
The wind blew Kikyo's hair gently, Kagome's hair swayed along with the wind, like a wave.  
"If I rid this place of you, than maybe, just maybe he will come back to me. I can reclaime the soul that should've stayed with me. I am the true owner of that soul."  
Kagome raised an arrow and tryed to fire at Kikyo, finding herself unable too. Her heart wouldn't let her. But why? She obviously wanted Kikyo gone, but maybe her heart wouldn't let her so her heart wouldn't turn to darkness. Kagome wished that her hand would let go of the arrow, let it fly and kill Kikyo. Kagome dropped onto her knees, her hands sunk into the dirt ground and she pulled earth up, the dirt fell out of her trembling hands.  
"Why am I trembling? Is it because of anger? Or is it because of fear?" Kagome wondered and pulled her self up. Her eyes looked caringly onto Kikyo.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kikyo asked angrily as she came close to Kagome.  
"I feel sorry for you, you love Inuyasha. And yet, somehow, you don't know why, you can't have him," Kagome said in a undertone that sounded saddened.  
"Shut up!" Kikyo lunged at Kagome, her hands wrapped around Kagome's soft flesh of her neck.  
"I...know...how...you fe..el!" Kagome said in muffled words. Kikyo took out a silver dagger and jabbed it into her side.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome felt the blood flow free.  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were heading back to camp when Inuyasha's ears picked up a srieck from the woods.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
"I thought I heard Kagome scream," Inu said and rushed of to see Shippo. Sure enough she was gone.  
"KAGOME!"  
He ran out of the hut...  
  
(Sorry for the cliff hanger but I have to keep you intrested) 


	3. Kikyo Tries to Steal Inuyasha Back

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 3 - Kikyo Tries to Steal Inuyasha Back  
"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled fearfully.  
"KAGOME!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yelled out.  
"Kikyo, why...are you...this?" Kagome struggled to get free, feeling her soul being ripped out of her body.  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran into the clearing and saw Kikyo.  
"Inuyas..." Kagome became unconious.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
"Nothing, I just finsihed reclaiming my soul, or was just about to. Look at her, isn't she pitiful."  
"Kikyo, why are you..."  
"Doing this? Well you see I want to be with you, and with her around I can't. She will die at my hands."  
"Kikyo, HOW COULD YOU?! I COULD NEVER LOVE A WOMEN WHO KILLS IN SPITE! YOU EVIL WITCH!"  
"How dare you, I thought you loved me Inuyasha?"  
"I did."  
"But," Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. Kagome stared blank eyed at the two, Inuyasha didn't even show a caring face. Kikyo lent in for the fatefull kiss. Kagome cried silently as Inuyasha depened the kiss. She relived all those painful memories.  
Then she heard a scream as Kikyo was shoved to the ground and Inuyasha ran toward her.  
"Kagome pull back your soul!" Inuyasha said.  
"I...can't..." Kagome's vision began to blur then focus, blur then focus, well you get the point.  
"Kagome, try!"  
"Ok...." Kagome began to breathe heavily as she reclaimed most of her soul. Kikyo lay on the ground, with the little soul that remained in her body.  
  
(Sorry for the cliff hanger!) 


	4. Kagome's Death

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel and Firey_Angel (I helped out with this chapter) Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 4 – Kagome's Death (Yes I said DEATH!)  
  
Kikyo tried to pull the soul back. It was like tug of war over the soul. Inuyasha watched helplessly, unsure of what to do.  
"KIKYO! GIVE ME BACK MY SOUL!" Kags yelled.  
"It belongs to me!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
Three hours of this went by till Kags finally got the amount she had originally. Kagome sank into Inuyasha's arms. He held her close and stared at Kikyo.  
"Inu..."  
"Yes Kags?"  
"Thank...you...so...muc...h" Kagome closed her eyes; he felt her pulse getting weak, and her breathing fading, her heart beat slowly slowed to a stop.  
"Kagome! You can't die on me! YOU CAN'T!" Inuyasha yelled in vain as the scent of death rested upon Kagome like a mother is to a daughter. A single tear slipped down Inuyasha's face. He swore revenge at any cost. But could he kill Kikyo? He didn't know himself. Kikyo lay unconscious on the ground. She was still alive. Had Kagome given her life so Inuyasha could be with Kikyo?  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala came upon the clearing. There was a mass scatter of blood, and Inuyasha sat on the ground, his back to them. Sango studied the surroundings and found Kikyo lying there. Sango rushed over to Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala followed suit.  
"Inuyasha what is it?" Sango asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"  
"Inuyasha! Face us!" Shippo ordered. Inuyasha stood up, with Kagome in hand. Shippo could see Kagome's legs dangling. "INUYASHA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH KAGOME?!"  
Inuyasha walked away carrying Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, talk to us," Sango pleaded.  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kikyo stood up. Her hands rested on her heart.  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned around. Sango and the others saw Kagome. Her lips were blue, her face as pale as a snow covered day.  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said once more. "I now have a full soul. That stupid girl gave it to me. Huh, she was stupid, now you and I can be together..." Kikyo said in a cool voice as Inuyasha lunged at her with Tetsusaiga in hand, his whole soul full of hatred toward the dead miko.  
Inuyasha's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. (A/N: That is annoying, I know, but it suits this part!)  
"You will die..."  
  
(Cliff Hanger anyone! Don't kill me!) 


	5. Returned Soul

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel and Firey_Angel (I helped out with this chapter) Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 5 - Returned Soul  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" Sango yelled.  
"Why? SHE HAS KAGOME'S SOUL! YOU KNOW THAT!"  
"You could never hurt Kagome," Sango sobbed into Miroku's shoulder. (I bet he enjoyed that! MWA HA HA HA HA!) Miroku felt sadened also but his hand wandered again! *SLAP!* We all know what happened.  
"Inu...let it...be," came a small voice that sounded like Kagome, from Kikyo's mouth.  
His heart skipped a beat as Kagome's voice soothed him. Inuyasha jumped at Kikyo and pinned her to the ground. His heart wanted so bad to be with Kikyo, yet Kagome still meant a lot more to him.  
Suddenly his sensitive hearing picked up a small heart beat from Kagome's body. Kikyo looked like she was in pain as Kagome's soul flowed out of her and into Kagome. Kagome's body rose into the air. Her soul found it's way to her body. Her body fell to the ground with a thump as Inuyasha was still on Kikyo. He ran to Kagome, the heart beat was only temerary and the blood from her wound fell freely onto his sleeve.  
"Kagome, don't leave me again! Please!" Kagome's heart beat faded out once more. Her eyes open and fixated on Inuyasha. But before her heart finally gave way he leant down and kissed her. Kagome's arms fell to his side, limp, and unmoving. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOME!" A tear slipped down his face. He brought Kagome back to the hut, where Kaede and the others waited.  
Sango had tears on her face and Miroku held a crying Shippo.  
"Kagome...can't be...dead!" Shippo wailed.  
"Shippo, everything will be ok..." Miroku replied.  
"How will everything be ok?! HOW?! Kagome is dead! We've lost her! We've lost her! I hate this!" Sango fell onto her knees and began to sob even harder than before. She felt dead inside, so lonely, just like when Kohaku was lost. "No..." Sango said metally, "I have to be strong for Inuyasha. He must be feeling worse than me..." Sango opened her eyes and punched the ground.  
"Put her in here, Inuyasha did you here me? Are ye listening?"  
"Leave me alone old women!" Inuyasha walked into the hut and put something to block the door so no one could enter.  
"INUYASHA LET US IN!" Shippo yelled as angry tears streamed down the young fox childs life.  
"Kagome...please, I don't want to loose you. I need you. I need you to be here with me. When your around my life is worth living. I feel happy when your around. You always make me smile. Always. I never felt the way I did until I met you. Please, don't leave..." Inuyasha pleaded holding Kagome tight within his protective grasp.  
He knew she was dead. But still, holding her now made him so happy, he felt peace, calmness, and happy feeling, but at the same time great despair.  
Sess, Inu older brother stood outside the cabin.  
  
(Don't you just luv cliff hangers! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!) 


	6. A Brothers Healing Touch

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel and Firey_Angel (I helped out with this chapter) Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 6 - A Brothers Healing Touch  
  
"Stupid fool, he can't even sense my presence because of his stupid love for humens. Then again, I feel the same way about Rin." Sess thought as he stood outside, watching his sad brother cry about soem wench.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice barely above a whisper as he pulled her face into his chest. Sess jumped into the window.  
"Broth-"  
"What do you want?!" Inu asked angrily, "I don't need this now. Leave me in peace."  
"I can help..."  
'Did he just say he could help?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he layed Kagome down on the ground, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Sess took out Tensusaiga and used it on Kagome.  
"It didn't work!"  
Kagome let out a gaspe, Inuyasha held her up, her wound flowed freely once more as he opened the door.  
"Inuyasha, she's alive again? But how?" Sango asked.  
"Sesshomaru helped..." Inu said looking around. Sess was gone. No where to be found.  
Kagome struggled to breathe, she lay gasping for what air she could.  
"Kagome take it easy," Sango said whiping a tear of joy off her face. Kagome looked at everone at once and fell into a deep slumber. They treated her woundsm and let her rest. Inu spent a lot of time in that hut. He held her tight. Her heart beat weak but steady.  
"I'm glad your ok..."  
"I am too Inu," Kagome replied weakly, her hand made a small movemnet. Inuyasha cupped his hand in hers. She was so fragile, so weak, it was like if you held her too tight she would crack and break. She squized his hand as hard as she could, it wasn't that tight and fell into a sleeping state once more. Her heart beats becoming stronger each day. Inuyasha unhooked his hand from hers and went outside to get some air.  
"How is she Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. Her own dreams upsetting her. She relived all memories, painful and happy. There were more painful than happy though. 


	7. Dreams Turn Into Nightmares

Kagome In Love By Watery_Angel and Firey_Angel (I helped out with this chapter) Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wish I did! Pairings: No GAY pairings! Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sess, Sho = Sesshomaru "_______" Talking '_______' Thoughts - ______ - In the dream;  
  
Chapter 7 - Dreams Turn Into Nightmares  
- Kagome woke up in her soft bed. Some how this didn't seem right. -  
- 'I'm supposed to be in the warring era. Maybe that meeting with Kikyo was a dream?' Kagome withdrew from her bed and pulled on a cute summer dress. She looked at the calendar, July 5th. 'Yeah! No school!' Kagome gave a small giggle and ran out of the room. -  
- Sota was eating lunch. -  
- "So your finally awake. Hojo sent you some flowers and it came with a note! I didn't read it. Mom wouldn't let me," Sota sighed. -  
Inuyasha walked into the hut to find Kagome sleeping. She gave a small shiver, like she was cold but a fire was burning by Kagome, not near enough to where it could burn her, but close enough to where it would keep her warm. And the fact of the matter was that it was summer! Kagome shivered again, Inuyasha wrapped his coat around her.  
'She must be having one bad dream!' Inuyasha thought and walked out of the hut, only to come back in with a small pail of cold water. He placed a cloth into the water, rung it out till it was damp, and placed it on Kagome's forehead. Kagome shuddered.  
- Kagome was walking to the mall with her friends. They were all talking cheerfully. Kagome couldn't help wondering how Inuyasha was. 'I wonder if Inu is ok?' Kagome continued to walk right past the mall until Yuka poked her in the back gently. -  
- "Kagome were here!" Yuka said. She, Kagome and the other two went into the mall. After the little trip Kagome went home -  
- "Mom I'm going to see Inuyasha! Can you pack me a lunch?" Kagome yelled from her room. -  
- Who are you talking about Kagome? Did we meet this Inuyasha?" -  
- "Mom! You know you did! Com'n I can't keep him waiting!" -  
- "Kagome are you sick? What are you talking about?" Her mom entered the room with a concerned look on her face. 'What is wrong with Kagome today?' -  
- Kagome ran to the well and jumped in. She landed on the bottom. No feeling of rushing through time. Nothing. -  
- "Let me go there!" Kagome screamed at the well. Nothing happened. She checked the chain around her neck the jewel shards were gone. 'Please' Kagome sobbed, 'please let me go back!' Kagome sobbed into the ground.  
Inuyasha watched Kagome all day. Her raven black hair limp, her lips unmoving. Her heartbeat was racing, Inu's ears twitched to the beat of Kagome's heartbeat. He knew something was wrong and he couldn't do a thing about it.  
'Let Kagome wake up soon!' Inu thought desperately. He pulled her into his lap and pulled the his coat around her to keep her freezing body warm. 


	8. Kagura Attacks! Kagome Repels!

Kagome In Love  
  
Nicknames: Inu=Inuyasha, Kags=Kagome, Nak=Naraku, Sesshomaru=Sess, Sho  
  
"_____________" Talking '______________' thoughts  
  
Chapter 7 - Kagura Attacks! Kagome Repels!  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome all day. Her raven black hair limp, her lips unmoving. Her heartbeat was racing, Inu's ears twitched to the beat of Kagome's heartbeat. He knew something was wrong and he couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
'Let Kagome wake up soon!' Inu thought desperately. He pulled her into his lap and pulled the his coat around her to keep her freezing body warm.  
Kagome opened her eyes with a scream. "Shhhhhhh...It's ok Kagome. Your safe," Inuyasha said comfertingly.  
"Inuyasha, I thought, I mean..." Kagome burst into a cascade of tears. Inuyasha held her and let her cry.  
"Naraku, I want to attack the girl. I will retrieve the jewel shards from her aswell..." Kagura said.  
"Verywell Kagura you may go. But make sure the Miko is dead, or it will be you who pays,"  
"Yes master Naraku..." Kagura rode on her feather. 'Damn, I hate being a part of him. I will be free one day and take Inuyasha's head,' Kagura rushed off.  
"Inu...I thought I would never see you again. It may have been a dream...but..." Kagome buried her head into his chest, "but...it was so real!" Kagome cried more fiercely than ever.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were all out gathering herbs for five days. Maybe they wanted to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone.  
"Inuyasha I will have your head!" Kagura laughed evily. Her feather was going fast. It would be another day before she reached the hut where Kagome and Inuyasha were though.  
"Inu..." Kagome shifted from crying to sniffels to crying again.  
'What kind of dream did she have?' Inu thought.  
'Inuyasha, why can't I tell him I love him, me Kagome, in love with Inuyasha. Never thought I would see the day.'  
The next started with a wonderful sunrise. Kagome was wellenough to go outside and watch it with Inu. A dark figure game shooting toward them as the sun blocked the view of her.  
Inuyasha stood up 'Naraku's smell! I must protect Kagome, that's why he's here!'  
"What is it Inu?" Kagome asked worried.  
"Kagome go inside and keep still!" Inu ordered.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"GO!"  
"Ok!" Kagome crawled inside the hut. 'Somethings wrong!' Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow set and opened the door just a smidge.  
"Kagura! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm right here Inuyasha. Give me the girl!"  
"NEVER YOU B1!TCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Oh how naughty! I guess I'll kill you first!" Kagura lunged at Inuyasha and...  
  
(Maybe I should stop putting cliffhangers huh?) 


	9. The Fight

Kagome In Love  
  
Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Flash back of the last bit of chapter 8  
"Ok!" Kagome crawled inside the hut. 'Somethings wrong!' Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow set and opened the door just a smidge.  
"Kagura! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm right here Inuyasha. Give me the girl!"  
"NEVER YOU B1!TCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Oh how naughty! I guess I'll kill you first!" Kagura lunged at Inuyasha and...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9 - The Fight  
  
Inuyasha landed a punch. Kagura fell to the ground.  
"Dance of blades!" Kagura opened her fans and blades came out and cut the hut up. A tiny corner ran across Kagome's face. A scream.  
"KAGOME!"  
"I see the girl is in there. Pitty, my blades didn't kill her..." Kagura sighed.  
"YOU B1!TCH!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome aimed a arrow.  
"Inuyasha move!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha jumped away just in time. The arrow was released and peirced Kagura in the arm.  
"You stupid girl!" Kagura yelled. "Dance of blades!" Inuyasha jumped infront of Kagome and wrapped his coat around her and himself.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome leaned against him.  
"Your weak from using your miko power arn't you?"  
"Yes," Kagome replied.  
"Hold on to me! Were getting out of here!"  
  
"No!"  
"WHY?!"  
"Because, if we run...then...she'll just find us..." Kagome clung to his white shirt.  
"Ok, if your sure," Inuyasha said as the blades hit the fire rat coat.  
"I am!" Kagome withdrew from the coat only to get hit in the leg by the edge of the last blade. She fell to the ground.  
"Kagome, stay under the coat!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm fine..." Kagome winced.  
"DIE!" Kagura yelled at Kagome.  
"I won't!" Kagome yelled back. Another arrow flew and broke all the blades.  
"NO!" Kagura yelled, "damn your miko powers!"  
"Inuyasha..."  
"Yes Kagome?"  
"Let me take of her."  
"Kagome, your running low on power!"  
"One more good shot! Just one!" Kagome let loose another arrow. All the power she had left. Kagura felt the arrow peirce her left leg.  
"Stupid miko, how can they say you're a rencarnation of Kikyo. You can't even kill me!" Kagura laughed as blood oozed from her leg.  
"DIE KAGURA!" Inuyasha yelled bringing out Tetsusaiga. It was still too heavy for him. 'Damn! I can only get one good shot!' Inuyasha complained within the depths of his mind.  
"Sword still too heavy haynou! (Scuse my spelling!) I thought it might!" Kagura laughed as she dogded the attack with ease.  
"YOU B!TCH!" Inuyasha yellled.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned. She raised an arrow. "Together!" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome shot an arrow and Inuyasha used his attack. Kagura's clothes were shreaded. She flew away on her feather. Kagome collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha crawled over to her. His leg and chest area badly wounded. Kagome's side had a large gash in it and her cheek was bleeding. Inuyasha feinted on the ground next to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kaede and Shippo had been traviling to the hut for five days. They had bought enough supplies to last a month. Miroku's hand went wandering again.  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled seeing his hand. He quickly pulled it back. "I can't wait to see Kagome!" Shippo said excitidly.  
"Yeah, Kagome should be happy," Sango said.  
"I just hope that Inuyasha and Kagome haven't been fighting this whole time." Miroku said peacefully.  
"Yes, I just hope they're ok," Kaede said. "What do you mean?" Shippo asked.  
"Well, I sensed evil just now. Like it was running away," Kaede replied.  
"Yes, me too." Miroku said.  
"Ye is worried?"  
"Yes," Miroku replied.  
"Let's hurry, we only have half an hours walk. Hey Shippo can you fly us there?" Sango asked.  
"Sure!" Shippo turned into his ballon form.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
They waked into a war zone. Sango had a stunned look on her face.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Miroku rushed to Inuyasha along with Kaede. Sango and Shippo rushed to Kagome. Kilala kept guard. They found the hut in ruins. There was a feather by Kagome.  
"Kagura..." Sango moaned.  
"Yes..." Miroku replied. Shippo rushed them to a village.  
  
(Cliff hanger. Sorry.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Flash back of the last bit of chapter 8  
  
"Ok!" Kagome crawled inside the hut. 'Somethings wrong!' Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow set and opened the door just a smidge.  
  
"Kagura! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha. Give me the girl!"  
  
"NEVER YOU B1!TCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh how naughty! I guess I'll kill you first!" Kagura lunged at Inuyasha and...  
  
Chapter 9 - The Fight  
  
Inuyasha landed a punch. Kagura fell to the ground.  
  
"Dance of blades!" Kagura opened her fans and blades came out and cut the hut up. A tiny corner ran across Kagome's face. A scream.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"I see the girl is in there. Pitty, my blades didn't kill her..." Kagura sighed.  
  
"YOU B1!TCH!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome aimed a arrow.  
  
"Inuyasha move!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha jumped away just in time. The arrow was released and peirced Kagura in the arm.  
  
"You stupid girl!" Kagura yelled. "Dance of blades!" Inuyasha jumped infront of Kagome and wrapped his coat around her and himself.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome leaned against him.  
  
"Your weak from using your miko power arn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied.  
  
"Hold on to me! Were getting out of here!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because, if we run...then...she'll just find us..." Kagome clung to his white shirt.  
  
"Ok, if your sure," Inuyasha said as the blades hit the fire rat coat.  
  
"I am!" Kagome withdrew from the coat only to get hit in the leg by the edge of the last blade. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, stay under the coat!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm fine..." Kagome winced.  
  
"DIE!" Kagura yelled at Kagome.  
  
"I won't!" Kagome yelled back. Another arrow flew and broke all the blades.  
  
Chapter 10 - Healing Wounds, New Scars Inflicted  
  
Sango took a deep breath before heaving Kagome onto her shoulder placing her on a bed by the fire. Kagome's clothes were pretty much useless so she dressed Kagome in a white rob with a flower pattern on the bottom. Her leg had been dressed and any old wounds were too. Inuyasha had his wounds tended too and awoke first.  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.  
"Beside you," Sango replied placing a cold cloth on Kagome's forehead.  
"She awake yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No," Sango replied placing a bandaid on Kagome's cheek.  
"Damn that b!tch!" Inuyasha cursed and crawled over to Kagome.  
"Inuyasha just calm down. Kagome needs quiet," Kaede said.  
"Fine," Inuyasha lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
"Kagura I told you if you failed you would pay the price!"  
"Yes Naraku, I understand," Kagura replied  
  
"Kagome lay down, you need your rest."  
"I know, but Inu..." Kagome coughed.  
"Shhhhh..."  
"Inuyasha? Do you sense something?" Miroku asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy with other stories. I have like six going. Luv yall Yugi-Angel  
  
Yugi: HUH! Yugi-Angel: SHUT UP! Yugi: Why? YA: You're just too adorible to resist!" 

I want five more reviews before I put another chapter up!


	11. Thanks

I would like to thank all those that reviewed and say I enjoyed them. I hope there will be a aequil to Kagome in love soon. But I am working on other stories at the moment. People I would like to thank are:

strawberrie bunny,

NeoTokyo-sailor

remix- 69er

Dragon-Angel14,

Sleeping-in-loving-peace,

Hangan-Moonshadow,

Demon Girl ,

Flaming-Angel2003

and MediaevalLeek3,.

You all made me want to write more in the story and thanks to your reviews I will write a sequill.  
  
la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

The la la la's were just so I could up load this chaper.


End file.
